


Le Succès

by dbskyler



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/pseuds/dbskyler
Summary: Luke est parti depuis cinq minutes.  Une très suspicieux cinq minutes.





	Le Succès

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis en train d'apprendre le français, et j'ai essayé de traduire une de mes histoires. Ce voilà. L'original en anglais est ici: http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=36009

Il essayait de paraître décontracté alors qu'il les rejoignait, mais . . . "Luke Smith! Où étais-tu?"

Luke lui a donné un sourire innocent. "Nulle part spéciale. Pourquoi, depuis combien de temps étais-je parti?"

"Juste cinq minutes, mais nous ne pouvions pas te trouver. Es-tu _sûr _qu'il n'y a rien que tu veux me dire?"__

__"Non, maman, je le jure. J'étais juste au coin, c'est tout," il a répondu avec confiance._ _

__Clyde l'a emmené de côté. "C'est drôle, mais tes cheveux ont l'air un peu plus long qu'il a parut il y a cinq minutes."_ _

__"Shhh." Luke a regardé partout nerveusement. "Ne laisse pas Maman le découvert, ou elle le tuera! De toute façon, tu es prochain."_ _


End file.
